


"Don't get too close to Papa!"

by yukkueri



Series: YuTae Family [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Attempt at Humor, Child Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Child Mark Lee (NCT), Child Na Jaemin, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: "You can't get too close to Papa!""And why is that?"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin & Nakamoto Yuta
Series: YuTae Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	"Don't get too close to Papa!"

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a bit different from the previous yutae familt stories but i hope you all like this ❤
> 
> i apologize for grammar and spelling errors🌟 i hope you enjoy

6 year old Jaemin woke up very early on the weekend morning.

Since it was the weekends, he really wanted to wake up early and help his Papa with housework and watch his favorite cartoons for the whole day as his reward.

He went out of bed before making his way downstairs to the dining room, only to fid that his Papa already prepared some breakfast for him consist of leftover onigiri from last night, rice, tamagoyaki and miso soup. 

He didn’t have to hurry and really took his time enjoying his meal prepared by his Papa before wondering where his father figure was as he munched on his favorite tuna onigiri.

Speaking of his Papa, Yuta entered the house not long after with a few bags in hand before turning to Jaemin by the table.  
“Good morning, Nana.” Yuta greeted, putting the bags away onto the kitchen counter before approaching his son and kissing Jaemins’ forehead.

The small boy smiled, taking the final bite of his onigiri. “Good morning, Papa!” Jaemin greeted back excitedly.  
“Where were you?” He asked, tilting his head slightly when Yuta went back to the bags and pulling out the groceries.

“I was at the supermarket, Nana.” Yuta hummed, sorting the cans and the vegetables on the counter.

Jaemin then got up from the dining table and placed the dishes into the sink before approaching Yuta with a smile, “Does Papa need help? Nana can help!” Jaemin chirped, offering his father any help needed.

Yuta could only smile. 

He knew Jaemin was very helpful and during every weekend, he would always offer help if Yuta needed especially if there was cooking or cleaning that was needed any assistance. (Yuta didn’t want Jaemin helping him around with gardening because Jaemin chased him with a huge beetle the last time they were gardening.. Yuta certainly didn’t enjoy that.)

“No need.” Yuta hummed, “Why don’t you help me organize a nice fruit basket? I know you are very creative!” Jaemin tilted his head in visible confusion and curiousity.

“Fruit basket..? Who is it for, papa?” Jaemin asked, looking over at the basket with a white bow neatly tied on its handle with fruits such as apples, grapes. watermelons and strawberries placed neatly inside a plastic bag inside it.

“Didn’t Donghyuck told you that his uncle was moving in at our block with his son? So I wanted to give something nice to him.” Yuta hummed.

Jaemin smiled slightly, “Oh!” He exclaimed in realization. “Well, the fruits aren’t going to organize and decorate themselves! Let’s get started!” He said and grabbed the apples in his small hands and began to organize the fruits neatly in the basket with his Papas’ help.

.  
.

“Hyuckie!” Jaemin yelled when he saw Donghyuck by the frontyard with a boy he never saw before.. So he assumed it was Donghyucks’ cousin.

“Jaemin, don’t yell.” Yuta scolded him, afraid that Jaemin was causing inconvenience in the neighborhood. His son was very loud and energetic afterall.  
“Nana!” Donghyuck greeted when he saw Jaemin approaching them with a huge smile. “This is Minhyung, my cousin.” He pointed towards the shy boy and Jaemin was more than excited to make himself a new friend.

Yuta watched the children interact before asking Donghyuck on whereabouts of his parents and his Uncle.

Donghyuck then directed Yuta inside the house and towards the kitchen where Ten was seen frying some food and preparing for their lunch.

“Yuta,,” Ten greeted in surprise and smiled after, “You came.”

“Of course.” He snorted, “Just here with some welcoming gifts.” He said and placed the items on the counter. “Where is he?”

“He’s resting. Why? Can’t wait to see him?” Ten teased with a smirk, resulting Yuta to pinch his arm in response.

“Very funny, Ten.” He grumbled and rolled his eyes.

“It’s been over 7 years since you last met him, and I can garauntee he’s gotten very attractive and a very successful man! If you want I can set you two up. Even if he has a son, he’s still single, y’know?” He teased again and Yuta crossed his arms and glared at Ten. 

“What are you on about, Ten? Are you suggesting something?” Yuta asked, leaning against the counter with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, come on.” Ten hummed, “It’s been 5 years..” Tens’ voice dropped, “Are you sure you don’t need someone alongside you to help and raise Jaemin? The poor boy seems like he needs someone to guide and organize him.”

Yuta stared outside at his son playing around with Minhyung and Donghyuck.

“No need.” He said, trying to mask the offended tone in his voice. “I-I don’t need anyone to help me raise Jaemin. I can raise him myself-“

“Hyung, you’re busy half of the day with work and poor Jaemin is always left at home waiting for you. Don’t you think he needs any company at home and take care of him while you’re out?” Ten shot him a look.

Yuta went silent. “Ten..”

“The boy is 6 years old Yuta, he really needs another parental figure to watch over him at this age.. Honestly, you alone can’t do this.” Ten shot him another truthful statement.

Yuta thought about it again..

Before Yuta and his previous spouse were still together, he would be the one taking good care of Jaemin until Jaemin turned 1 year old..

After that, everything went downhill.

His oh-so-trusted spouse left them and filed a divorce with the stupidest and most hurtful excuse he has heard in his entire life. Ever since then, he moved to Seoul with his son and started a new life there and after a lot of struggles, he managed to live a stable life with Jaemin and enrolled him in school with the help of Johnny.

Yuta went silent as Ten watched him, his arms crossed. Ten didn’t mean to put Yuta into an uncomfortable situation but he wanted Yuta to realize and think about the best for Jaemin.

“I don’t know what is going on here and I do not want to know but Ten, the stove is at maximum heat and you may burn my newly bought pot.”

The voice broke their silence as they both turned to the person leaning by the doorframe.

Ten rolled his eyes, “I was waiting for the tom yam to cook. I’m not careless and certainly would not burn your ‘expensive’ pot.” Ten shot back before reaching the stove and shutting it off. “I’ll be checking on Johnny upstairs.” He informed with a hum before stepping out, leaving them by themselves.

Yuta awkwardly stared at the floor, cursing Ten for leaving him in a very awkward situation with a certain someone he hasn’t seen for over years.

“Yuta.” The voice cooes, “Why are you so shy of a sudden? Come on, look at me. I haven’t seen you in years!”

Yuta took a deep breath and turned towards the person standing a bit too close beside him. “Button up your shirt, Taeyong. Be a bit formal.” He said and straightened himself.

He took his time to examine Taeyong. 

What Ten said was true, Taeyong seemed more mature and attractive after all those years. Before, Taeyong was one of the students that would try to flirt and always comes up to him during breaks in highschool and would always tease him everytime they spot each other by the hallways. But now.. Taeyong seemed to be very different.. Yuta could feel his cheeks heating up when he noticed Taeyong staring at him in amusement. 

“Stop smiling like that.”

“Were you checking me out?”

“No.”

“Ohohoho, you WERE checking me out~”

“I-I wasn’t! Keep dreaming!”

“What do you think? I look more handsome than before, am I right?” Taeyong snickered when Yuta rolled his eyes. “But hey,you’re not bad yourself. You look a lot cuter now.”

There it is.

“What, am I not cute before?”

“No, you were certainly adorable before.” He chuckled.

Yuta smiled slightly, “You didn’t change. Still the same old Taeyong..How are you?” He asked, slapping Taeyongs’ arm lightly in a joking manner.

“I’ve been doing well. How about you, Yuyu?” He asked with a smile.

“I could say the same.” 

Then silence hit them for a few uncomfortable minutes before Taeyong asked him an uncomfortable question.

“I heard you split up with him 5 years ago.. Is it true?”

Yuta was tense. “Yes.. It’s true.” 

“Why?”

“Do I need to answer that?’ Yuta shot back and he knew the hurt was visible in his voice. 

“You don’t have to..” Taeyong responded calmly, “I’m not good at guessing stuff but I assume what he did was horrible.”

Yuta took a deep breath and released before turning to Taeyong with a slight smile.

“I don’t want to think about it. It happened a long time ago and I want to think of it as a memory I’d never want to experience.”

“Well..If I had to be honest.. I’ve been waiting for you after all these years.”  
Yuta wen silent.

“Eversince we finished high school together, I always have waited for you. Even after my father forcefully wedded me, I always waited for the day I can have you.” He said, “Then.. Minhyung was born and my wife left us as soon as she was transferred back home. I always waited and waited and hoped that I can have you.”

“Call me a maniac,but when Ten told me that you have split up with him, I’ve got happy, like really happy, that’s for sure.”

Yuta just kept his mouth shut, he didn’t know what to say.

Lee Taeyong, the boy that would always tease him and openly flirt with him has shown genuine effection and had always tried to win his heart and even waited for him yet he was blinded by the love given by his previous partner resulting in him seeing Taeyongs’ feelings towards him were nothing but a joke.

He felt stupid for shutting Taeyongs’ feelings towards him now.. 

“My feelings for you for the past 13 years were genuine.’ Taeyong said, “They never left and I can’t control myself but to think about you more and more.” He stared into Yutas’ eyes intensely.

“Yuta..” He said, “I know, I may not be something special in your eyes but I love you.”

Yuta never felt his heart beat faster than before especially when they both locked their gaze and their eyes staring into each other. Yuta couldn’t move. Taeyong was stepping closer towards him and in result of their gaze, they leaned towards each other.  
Yuta could feel Taeyongs’ breath on his lips, before the elder hesitantly brought their lips together.

Taeyong raised his arms, wanting to rest them on Yutas’ waist until he heard the voice of a young boy calling out not too far away from them.

“Papa!” Jaemin said and by reflex, Yuta stepped away from Taeyong as quick as possible before Jaemin reaches up to him and hug him by the waist protectively.

“Get way from my papa!” Jaemin said and glared at Taeyong, trying to be intimidating. Taeyong returned the glare with his own gaze and he could feel how protective Jaemin is over Yuta. 

“You can’t be too close to papa!” He exclaimed, still keeping a far distance between Yuta and Taeyong.

The elder crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “And why is that?” Taeyong asked.

“Because Nana doesn’t want a new father!” Jaemin exclaimed, which surprised Yuta a little bit too much as he stared confusedly at his son.

Taeyong was as shocked as he was, but he kept his calm and his stoic expression before squatting on Jaemins’ level, leaning over to him. 

“Listen here, Nana. I promise you aren’t going to have a new father but you’re going to have a new daddy.” He said, his tone seious.

“A new daddy?” Jaemin replied, his intimidating gaze was replaced by big curious eyes and Taeyong wanted to coo on how much similar Jaemin was to Yuta.

“Now, let’s try calling me ‘daddy.” Taeyong said before standing back up, staring down at Jaemin.

“Daddy?” Jaemin repeated the word, looking up at Taeyong with innocent eyes.  
“Very good, Nana. You’ll have to get used addressing me by that because your papa and I will get married soon.”

“…”

“WHAT?!”

Yuta yelled so loud, it attracted the other kids’ attention. 

Taeyong snickered before dashing out the kitchen. 

“Lee Taeyong- LEE TAEYONG COME BACK HERE!” He yelled and went after the other him.

Jaemin stared at both of them in confusion before Minhyung and Donghyuck walked in and stood by his side. 

“Why don’t you want a step-dad, Nana?”

“Because step-dads are evil.” 

“My dad isn’t evil.” Minhyung said, pouting and crossing his arms.

“Where did you get the idea that step-fathers are evil, Nana?” Donghyuck asked.

“From TVs! Movies.. Books…Oh! And Cinderella too!”

“Huh.. But my dad isn’t evil.. Is he?” Minhyung said before they both turned to Donghyuck.

Hyuck put his index finger on his chin as a thinking manner, replaying all the times Taeyong had teased him in his mind.

“I guess so.”

“What-“

“Oh my God, I need to save my papa!” Jaemin gasped, “PAPA DON’T MARRY UNCLE TAEYONG!” Jaemin screamed and ran to find his father.

Donghyuck and Minhyung stared at each other.

“Wait.. Isn’t the step-mother is always the evil one in fairytales, books, TV and movies?” Mark said.

Donghyuck gasped, “Oh gosh- YOU’RE RIGHT!”

Minhyungs' eyes widen before he dashed off as well. “WAIT, NANA! THE EVIL ONE IS THE STEP-MOTHER! NOT THE STEP-FATHER! JAEMIN!!!”

With that, Donghyuck just watched the chaos unfold while enjoying himself with leftover juices from dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤ 
> 
> i hope you really liked it 😉 thanks again!!💘


End file.
